A Fechadura
by Goldfield
Summary: Pequena fic Chris x Jill. Uma inusitada revelação durante uma missão pode unir definitivamente dois corações apaixonados...


**A Fechadura**

_Fanfic participante do "__FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

_Tema__: Fechadura_

Ela estava totalmente absorta em sua tarefa.

Com seus dedos habilidosos e já acostumados àquele tipo de trabalho, Jill Valentine movia cuidadosamente as pequenas peças metálicas de seu kit de arrombamento de fechaduras, os "lockpicks", para abrir a porta trancada no fim do corredor. Chris Redfield, ao lado dela, havia dado cabo dos guardas no caminho, porém tivera que obrigatoriamente deixar aquela etapa para a jovem. As mãos do rapaz eram grandes, fortes e desajeitadas. Essa característica, somada ao fato de ele nunca ter arrombado uma fechadura sequer, resultaria num desastre se ele tentasse se igualar à colega justo naquele momento.

O atirador de elite estava tranqüilo. Afinal, Jill aprendera com um verdadeiro mestre, Dick Valentine, seu pai atualmente preso. O gatuno, que presenteara a filha com aquele kit, ensinara-a ainda criança desde a como utilizá-lo com primazia até técnicas para se tornar o mais furtiva possível quando o objetivo era se infiltrar. Ao ingressar na força policial a pedido do pai, a moça já era tão boa quanto ele. Senão melhor...

--- Jill... – Chris chamou num determinado momento.

Ela não respondeu. Redfield sabia que aquele serviço requeria o máximo de concentração, pois qualquer descuido podia emperrar de vez a fechadura. Era a ocasião menos apropriada que poderia ter encontrado, mas urgia que falasse aquilo em seus pensamentos. Dificilmente teria coragem de fazê-lo em outra situação. Sim, eles estavam afoitos e em perigo, invadindo uma base secreta da Umbrella do outro lado do mundo, porém Chris não seria capaz de esperar. Tomando fôlego e coragem, insistiu discretamente:

--- Jill?

A jovem virou levemente parte da cabeça, interrompendo momentaneamente os dedos ocupados.

--- Sim?

--- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

--- Que houve? – ela demonstrou preocupação. – Recebeu alguma comunicação pelo rádio? Eles soltaram o vírus? Mais vigias estão vindo? O que aconteceu?

Valentine estava completamente focada na missão, e Chris concluiu que não seria fácil fazer-se ouvir com eficiência. Gesticulando nervosamente sem nada falar, fez o possível para manter a atenção de Jill em si. Ela nada entendeu de início, e apesar da tensão das circunstâncias, quase riu. Como sempre o rapaz metia os pés pelas mãos sempre que tentava falar algo importante. Quando a moça se encontrava prestes a voltar ao trabalho de liberar a tranca, a garganta de Redfield aparentemente desentupiu, suas cordas vocais emitindo uma pergunta que inegavelmente agradou-a:

--- Você se lembra de quando nos vimos pela primeira vez?

Sim, ela se lembrava. Fora no R.P.D., o então suntuoso prédio que servia de centro de operações da polícia de Raccoon City. Alguma data no início de 1998. Chris, graças aos esforços de seu amigo Barry Burton, ingressara no grupo S.T.A.R.S. depois de ter sido chutado da Força Aérea. Jill, por sua vez, já era membro do esquadrão há alguns meses, após uma meteórica ascensão dentro da força policial devido à sua enorme competência e inestimável bravura em ação. Ela estava cumprindo bem o pedido de seu pai encarcerado, utilizando seus dotes para o bem comum.

Ambos recordavam-se como se tudo houvesse ocorrido no dia anterior. Era manhã, e haviam acabado de chegar à delegacia para uma reunião convocada pelo recém-nomeado chefe dos S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon, Albert Wesker. A presença de todos os policiais de elite seria aproveitada também para que Chris fosse apresentado a eles e assumisse seu posto. Os dois jovens acabaram se esbarrando no hall. Jill, envolvida numa importante investigação, pedira a uma secretária que lhe fornecesse alguns relatórios sobre a atividade de traficantes de drogas na cidade nos anos recentes, e justamente quando ela estava com todas as pastas nas mãos, o novo colega inconscientemente empurrou seu ombro, fazendo com que tudo viesse sobre o piso. Ele, claro, ajudou-a a arrumar a bagunça, e quão se surpreenderam ao perceberem, entre risos simpáticos, que se dirigiam para a mesma sala.

A partir de então teve início uma forte relação entre os dois. Algo mais forte que amizade, muito mais nobre e sincero. O incidente nas montanhas Arklay veio apenas intensificar esse sentimento, o qual tanto Chris quanto Jill não sabiam se era compartilhado um pelo outro. O primeiro, porém, desejava descobrir. Ultimamente nem vinha conseguindo dormir direito por conta disso, e seria naquele exato instante ou nunca mais. Muito ansioso, ouviu Valentine replicar meigamente:

--- Sim, eu me lembro...

Ambos sorriram, e a jovem continuou a manejar os lockpicks. Redfield, sem se abalar ou muito menos desistir, aproximou-se mais alguns passos da amada e, determinado, revisou mais uma vez em sua cabeça as palavras certas a usar. Ele ia conseguir. Acreditava nisso mais até do que na crença de que derrubariam a Umbrella cedo ou tarde. Todavia, ao contrário da derrocada da vil organização, a solução para seu dilema não podia aguardar nem um pouco.

--- Desde aquele dia... Quando pela primeira vez nos cruzamos... Eu amei você. E continuo amando. Precisava te contar isso. Não posso mais viver mantendo essa paixão em segredo.

Paixão. Uma palavra forte.

Um estalido foi ouvido, e a porta deslocou-se alguns centímetros para frente. A fechadura fora destrancada. Com a tarefa concluída, Jill levantou-se e guardou suas ferramentas, voltando-se agora totalmente para Chris. Os olhos dela brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas. O coração dele pulava no peito como uma criança eufórica. Ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos, até que, aproximando sua linda face da do rapaz, Valentine revelou, sua voz suave como veludo:

--- Eu também te amo, Chris Redfield...

Seus braços se entrelaçaram, seus uniformes se tocaram e, sedentas de amor, as bocas se uniram num beijo que valia por mil declarações de afeto e carinho.

Naquele dia glorioso para o casal e fatídico para a Umbrella, no qual um belo sentimento se tornara explícito, a fechadura da porta não fora a única a ser vencida. A tranca da barreira de timidez e incerteza que separava aqueles dois amantes fora igualmente suprimida... Para sempre.

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
